The Fight To Live
by miroku-lover00101
Summary: Miroku is a normal poor kid, with rich bests friends and a rich girl friend. But what happens when a secret government group hires him. And he is forced to leave the life he loves. rated for lemons in later chapters, language, and violence.
1. Prologue

Ok here the next story I'm starting...I just thought of this last night and wrote this today so enjoy (the beginning is kinda slow but it's just a prologue ch. so the next ones will make more sense)

* * *

'Morning already?' a fifteen year old boy thought as the sun got though his board cover windows. He sat up on his dusty old bed, which was really just an old mattress that was thrown out five years before and given to him by his guardian as a bed. The boy stood up and walked to his bathroom…or the apartment buildings one and only bathroom. As he entered he had to hold his breath, the smell was poisonous. He needed a bath he knew it, who didn't need one daily was his thought, even he wasn't able to he thought he should. It was best for one self wasn't it?

As he got out of the filthy shower he put on his boxers, and went back to the one room apartment he and his guardian Mushin shared.

"Miroku you shouldn't be walking around the building in your undergarments!" Mushin muttered, as Miroku walked into the room.

"Like the people here would notice if I walked around naked…except the prostitutes," Miroku said walking to his things and putting on an old shirt and a ripped pair of jeans, "where's Ito?"

"Your brother stayed at a friend's house last night, Miroku. He said he'd met you after school," Mushin explained opening a bottle of beer.

"Mushin…he's even years old damn it!! He can't just go and met me after school he could get killed!!" Miroku yelled leaving his 'home' and running to school. Miroku would have to ask his best friend to use his cell phone so he could call his little brother and tell him to go to his best friend's house and he would pick him up after that. Miroku ran to his locker but before he could get into it, he saw his girl friend Sango waiting for him. "Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Nothing just you didn't pick up your phone like usual…Miroku why have one if you never use it?" Sango asked as she moved out of his way so he could open his locker.

"I didn't have it Ito does," Miroku muttered grabbing his math book and putting it into his back pack that Inuyasha got him.

"Kaito has it?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded, "okay then, well I understand why you didn't answer…but why do you call Kaito, Ito?"

"Its just a nickname his friend gave him, when they were little he gave her a nickname too…the names kinda just suck I guess," Miroku answer then kissed Sango on the lips and said, "lets get to class" Sango nodded as she blushed and the went, 'so much for calling my brother before school,' Miroku thought before class started.

* * *

"Sango, can I use your phone?" Miroku asked at lunch, Miroku and Sango where the only ones at their usual table so far. Inuyasha and Kagome where still buying lunch, so they had so alone time.

"Sure…" Sango grabbed her phone and gave it to him, "here"

"Thanks," Miroku said with a smile and dialed his phone number. Inuyasha had given and pays for his cell phone, because Inuyasha is the only on who knows where he lives and how he lives.

"Ring…ring…hello?" Miroku heard his little brother's voice answer his phone.

"Ito, after school go to Harato's house, ok?" Miroku told him then hanged up, a teacher was coming and Miroku didn't feel like getting Sango's phone token away…again. Miroku gave Sango back her phone and kissed her quickly forgetting there was a teacher right there.

"Mr. Hoshi!! Why did you just kiss Miss Taijiya?" the teacher roared and before for Miroku could say something she said, "Detention!! Both of you!!" then she left.

"Damn her, that old hag," Miroku muttered then sighed.

"Yeah, Miroku do you want to hang out at your place after school?" Sango asked looking at the lunch lines for Kagome.

"What?!" Miroku nearly fell out of his seat when he heard her question, "my…my place??"

"Yeah…I mean we've been together for a nine months and we only go to my house to hang out and you know we can't do anything there cause my dad's always home. And quite frankly Miroku he hates you." Sango said straight out, "and if we were somewhere else we could do so much other thing…you know…" Sango nodded her head as of to give him a clue.

"Sex"

"And bingo was his name-o! So how about it Miroku? Want to do that at your place??" Sango questioned him.

"Uh-huh" Miroku nodded rapidly, and whispered into her ear, "Sango I want you too know I love you!"

"You what?!" Sango asked. She knew he liked her but love is a strong word. 'He loves me!' Sango thought happily, but he was fifteen did he even know what love is?

"I love you"

"I…I love you too Miroku," Sango said back, smiling. Miroku didn't care if he got in trouble the girl he loves just said I love you back to him! So he kissed her. "So are we going to your place?…just wondering!"

Miroku toke a deep breath and said, "I don't know if you really want too…and if you do, you better pee here cause you don't want too at my place…" Miroku looked at Sango to see her expression, and it looked happy, 'she's happy?' Sango smiled at him and then kissed him.

"Looks like we're going to your place after school!" Sango said, Miroku nodded and looked happy but really he was terrified that she'd leave him. He knew how she lived…and how he lived. Sango was almost the richest person he knew, Inuyasha was the richest. Now Miroku wondered if they would be together tomorrow…

To be continued…


	2. Trapped in a Death Hall

Ok there no lemons in the next few chapters so sorry but that's something I'm saving for later, when their older.

* * *

"So Miroku Sango said you and her are going to your house to hang out, is it true?" Inuyasha asked while they changed out of their clothes and into their P.E. uniforms.

"Yeah…and I know I'm screwed Inuyasha, I a poor kid living in a place filled with drug dealers, prostitutes, robbers, gun men, drunkards, and one bath room that hasn't been cleaned since I was born!" Miroku ranted then sighed, "Do you think she'll think less of me when she sees the fucking shit hole I live in?"

"Wow Miroku language! And no she, cares about you, Miroku," Inuyasha said closing his locker and added, "Maybe you'll let her help you!"

"No Inuyasha I'm going to get me out of this! I'm going too, ok? I don't want any one help! Ok?" Miroku yelled slamming his locker and going to their P.E. class. 'what am I going to do she not going to be with a poor ass kid like me…Inuyasha right I do need to watch my language…'

"Hey Miroku!" Sango yelled as she saw him after school in the parking lot, Miroku looked at her and waved. Sango walked over to where he was and asked, "Why are you in the parking lot, Miroku? You don't have a car,"

"It's faster to just go though here instead of around, I don't live in a great part of the city for you to know," Miroku muttered walking towards his 'house'. They where silent as they walk farther and farther into the part of town no one with a brain went into.

"Uh…Miroku is this where you live?" Sango asked as he turned into an alley and jumped up to grab a fire escape ladder.

"Yeah!" Miroku grunted as he tried to pull down the ladder, but he couldn't move it. "Damn it I can't pull it down."

"Cant we use the front door?" Sango asked jumping up to the other side of the ladder, Miroku shook his head and signaled her to climb up. Sango climbed up to the stairs of the fire escape, Miroku right behind her.

"Ok I live on the third floor, come on!" Miroku said leading her up one flank of stairs and then he opened a window, "ok here's what I have to call home," Miroku said hoping she would hate it to much.

"So this is it," Sango said looking around, there was two main living areas one was an old mattress that looked like someone tried to murder it with Miroku's clothes on and around it. And the other was a bed with beer bottles and other alcohol drinks on and around it.

"It's a place to sleep," Miroku muttered, but before ether of them could say something more they her a popping sound coming from the floor above, "fuck" Miroku whispered running over to Mushin's bed and grabbing the gun Mushin kept. "We got to get out of here…now!!"

"What?!" Sango yelled, as Miroku lead her to the window again, they went down the fire escape and ran a few blocks away from Miroku's apartment building.

"Sango go get help!" Miroku yelled sprinting back towards the gun shots.

"MIROKU!! WAIT!!" Sango screamed, and went to get help, 'please don't get hurt Miroku!'

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

* * *

I ran toward the sound of guns, I was scared but it didn't matter there was people who need my help! And I was going to help, even if it killed me. I wasn't going to let people get hurt…even if some of them deserved it. I jump onto the ladder and climbed up. I threw myself at the window and got into the second floor. The gun shots weren't near me yet so I put Mushin's gun in my pants and ran down the hall.

"Get out of here damn it!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, all of a sudden drug dealers, prostitutes, hit men and others ran out and down the real stairs and to the first floor. The dumber of the people ran outside and they got shot but the smarter ones stayed inside. I ran up the stairs to the third floor and up to the fourth. I saw men with guns and more guns, they were in all black and no armor. I saw one coming towards me I was caught…no I was dead!!

"Hey lets go kill the rest of these mother fuckers!!" one of them yelled and they all began to come down the stairs, so I ran down to the second floor stairs and watched, the only way I could get out was the third floors hallway window but that meant I would have to go though the them…I'm screwed!!


	3. Am I dead!

It's still in Miroku's POV

I'm in hell…no I in limbo! I'm not dead but there's no way that I'm alive!! So this is limbo…so…SOMEONE SAVE ME!!

Oh…no! One of them is coming towards me again!! I'm lying on the floor gun out ready to shoot…but there is one other thing I can do…fight!! Why should I die like a cowered, I'm going to fight for my right to live. Starting now I'm in the fight to live! Hell I hope I don't die!

I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Shooting one guy in the head, killing him, then I ran out of my hiding place. Picking up the gun the dead guy dropped and shooting some more people killing them. I wasn't a murderer they were shooting at me too I just was shooting back and I wasn't getting shot…it self defense right? Then I saw it the window!! I rammed into it braking the glass and falling out to the street two guns in my hands as soon as I jumped I saw that Sango had gotten help…cops!! I have to guns in my hands!! I'm…I'm going to jail?! I landed on my feet but as I landed I jumped forward and all the bullets that were shot at me missed. But I didn't stop moving, I ran to the side and then back. The cops weren't shooting at me cause I was getting shoot at and they looked more like killers, or they were going to kill me later. Which it was I don't know?

"MIROKU!!" I heard…Sango yell at me! Sango I looked towards her and smiled. She came back. But then I felt a pain in my chest and she screamed…I was shot…I second later was knocked out…or was I dead??

* * *

(Sango's POV)

Miroku sent me to get help…I got it but now what is he doing?! He's fighting a battle he can't win! He jumped three stories and didn't get a scratch on him? Now he's fighting with two guns and he's not stopping.

"MIROKU!!" I yelled, he looked at me and smiled…I smiled back but then I saw him fall and blood coming from his chest! He was shot…I screamed then tried to run to him only to be stopped by the police.

"No leave him! You cant do anything!" one of them yelled at me and then he yell, "get her out of here!!" no I wasn't leaving not with out Miroku! I can't leave him NO!!

"I'm not leaving!!" I yelled as they dragged me out of the scene and into a car that started driving away. "Wait please save him if you leave him out there he'll die!!"

"Look we're going to get you out of here and then we'll take him to the hospital ok, now were do you live?"

"I live at…"

* * *

"So what happened?" one of the officers asked me, as I was being interrogated. But the only thing I wanted to know was what the hell happened to Miroku!!

"We where at Miroku's house, then we heard popping sounds…Miroku knew what was happening and got me out, but then he went back to help the others that where in there. That's all I know…sorry. But I have one question did anyone else survive?" I asked, I needed to know if what Miroku did was in vain, or not.

"No you are the only sure survivor, except for that boy…" he stood up and walked to the door, "but he's still in the emergency room. Sorry," the man left. I began to cry if Miroku died it would mean he died for nothing…I should have stopped him, I should have stopped him, could have I stopped him? I don't know…

"Sango…" my dad's voice said from the hallway, I got up, ran to him and hugged him. I was sobbing, "Sh…sh don't cry everything is okay, Miroku is going to be okay. He's just a little banged up right now, he'll be with you at the mall or any other place you want with you. You two can be in your room door closed if you want. Just clam down he's fine, you'll see. We're going to see him right now if you just clam down!"

"Really?" I asked and he nodded, "let's go, dad"

* * *

(Miroku's POV)

I opened my eyes…blink…blink, my head hurts. "Your awake!" a man said, he was in a suit…did I know him? "Hello Miroku, I have to inform you that you've bet hired by the CFD. Your funeral is in two days" uh-huh, uh-huh…wait funeral!!

"But I not dead!!" I yelled sitting up, it hurt but I did it. I looked down my shirt and saw I had been shot close to my heart, yet I was fine?? "Am I dead?"

"No no we are a government group that is unknown by all including the president. We have advance medical technology that saved you from dieing. But to pay for it you have to become one of are officers one day. So if you want you can go to your funeral, and see those who were close to you." my head was spinning…why did they even save me! I liked most…some of my life…the some with my friends in it! And brother…hell he'll have to live alone with Mushin! Mushin is great but he's not good with taking care of people. What about Sango…I never going to see her again am I? And what's going to happen to me?! "Can I tell someone I'm alright? Or will everyone I know think I'm dead?" I asked, I think that was the most important question I've asked in my life…so far.

"Yeah you may tell one person directly, but indirectly tell anyone you want," he said looking at me most like to see my reaction, which was confusion. "hmm, I see you don't get it… when I joined I had the choice to tell one person so I told my father, then I showed my self to my best friend but then I dragged then into this hehe," he laughed walking out of the room leaving me alone to think…what the hell am I going to do…my only choice is Kaito or Sango…maybe Inuyasha or Kagome…or Mushin but…what am I going to do?

"So quick question who's in the hole?" I asked I mean someone's got to be in there, right?

"uh…I believe it's a dummy that looks life like and like you kid," he answered as we stood near my funeral…wow that's a weird thought I mean how many people get to see their own funeral…I wonder if I'll see more of my funerals?? I looked at the people and saw Inuyasha and his parents his mother was crying and Inuyasha eyes where red from crying…wow he cried. I saw Kagome, her mother, and Souta crying next to Sango, her farther and brother. She and Kohaku were crying while her father just looked sad. Then I saw my brother and Mushin, Mushin looked sad and was sober, looks like Ito won that bet…I owe him a billion dollars now. I looked at my brother and Sango they both look heartbroken, but who will I tell? Sango had her brother and her father, and maybe one day she'll find some else, but my brother has no one…but me and Mushin. He needs me more then anything… "Have you chosen who you will tell?"

"Yeah…Ito Hoshi…Kaito Hoshi my brother," he nodded taking out a cell phone and call someone telling them my brothers name, then I asked, "what will happen to me now?"

"You will go into training and one day do the CFD bidding," he said walking back to the car, "Miroku your name has been changed to Miroku Sho. It's not a big change so…someone will pick you up in a few days you can do what ever you want till then." then he got in the car, I ran over to him and asked.

"What am I going to do till then? Where am I going to stay? How the hell can you do this to me?!"

"You can do what ever you want! I don't care! And my job with you is over so bye!" he yelled, diving away…there I was all alone…

* * *

(Sango's POV)

Miroku died. And so has a part of me. Me and my dad went to see how he was and when we got there they told us that he had passed on…sorry. SORRY that's not going fix it!! He died, he died all alone with no one there. They said that he was going to be fine and then he died! Now we're at his funeral. I just want to leave…to leave and pretend that none of this ever happened, that tomorrow I'm going to see Miroku. We're going to eat lunch together, talk, kiss, get into trouble, go to detention (remember Miroku and Sango got detention for kissing in the first chapter), and other things. But now we can't.

Right as it finishes I hear some one yelling and see a boy…Miroku's height run away but before he was out of sight he turned towards me with a frown he looked sad…he looked like Miroku…he was Miroku!!

(End Sango's POV)


	4. Run in with the Dead

Ok I'm adding characters from black lagoon to make it more interesting…if you haven't watched black lagoon I recommend you to its awesome!!

(Two and a half years later (Miroku POV))

"MIROKU!!" I heard my partner scream…well sorta partner she really just a gun man that was hired to help me…Revy or Rebecca she works at a deliver boy service called black lagoon, but she's not alone her friend…who I thinks she's in love with and he in love with her…Rock. I don't get why his in that company if he's never used a gun?? Oh-well, I looked at me clock it said 11:00...what am I doing asleep at eleven?! I got up, ran and toke a shower got dressed and went to see was Revy wanted.

"Why you let me sleep, we're suppose to be at the office at five A.M. sharp you know?!"

"Well I for one think we shou-" rock started but was interrupted by Revy.

"Why the fuck are you complaining for you bastard, I did you a favor. Besides those bastards from the CFD called we're off duty today," she yelled…I feel bad for the people who live around me! She is so loud and kind of scary…not that I'm scared of her!! Dont tell her I said that!!

"Ok, Revy clam down, I'm just going to call them, k?" I asked grabbing my phone, and dialing CFD's number.

"Ring…ring…ring, Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it Miroku. Hey Revy told me we're off duty for the Maxveil project, today." I said in a happy tone, hey this guy tells me when I work or don't so being nice is a good thing.

"Yeah sorry man but if you want to do something today there's a trade off going off at that mall where you lived as a kid, and there's fifty thousand on one side but on the other instead of what they were going to trade. Their giving off a bomb." he informed me, then said, "take that Revy chick with you, you'll need her guns. Later" he hung up on me. Oh well I gotta job today.

"We got work!" I muttered, "Revy, rock get in the car bring all the guns you can," I said grabbing my four pistols, and my shot gun that is in two pieces so I can hide it in my pant legs.

"Yeah!" Revy yelled running out the door and into the hallway, as me and rock followed, we got to the parking lot they both got into the car and I got into the divers seat, aw it been a year since I started diving but I still loved it, maybe it was cause I knew how to drive the CFD way. ) "I'm listening to what I want!" Revy said and played red refraction by Mell, I've got to say she's not the only one who likes that song.

"Yeah, yeah" I said starting the engine, I drove off with a screech. To normal people I drove like a maniac, but to the CFD I drove perfectly. I never stopped for red lights, stop signs, or road closed signed. The petal on the floor always, as we got to the mall I slowed down so I could find a parking place. Like usual no cops we're around, but even if they we're the CFD is above the law, so I can do whatever I want when ever I want. I saw one space open by the front but someone else was going towards it. Oh well. I sped up and then turn a two twenty-five angle and parked it. While the other person was honking their horn and then he got out…Inuyasha…he was the driver, and he came cussing at me. And I looked almost the same, except my phony tail was chopped off, I was in a suit, sunglasses blocked my eyes. So maybe I won't get caught, or maybe I will. Sango and Kagome just got out of the car!!

"What the fuck are you thinking??" Inuyasha yelled at me, I got out of the car and toke off the sunglasses. Inuyasha gasped, looking at me, "your…Miroku you're alive!" he yelled running over to me and hugging me. I looked to Sango and Kagome they were in shock.

"Hey Miroku is this your boyfriend?!" Revy laughed at me, getting out of the car, and rock giggled as he got out.

"Inuyasha get off!!" I ordered pushing him off, "Inuyasha is an old friend, Revy. Besides I'm not the type for relationships, they always end with a gun shot," I said to her, with a smile…I don't know where it came from it was there an evil smile. Maybe I was turning into a killer, but that was my job and even if I was I did it to save people. I've killed as many people as Revy...ok less but still I killed a lot. "Hey Sango, Kagome long time no see, eh?"

"Miroku?" Sango looked scared but she ran into my arms, and I couldn't stop but to hold her tight. "You're alive, Miroku I knew you didn't die I knew it!!"

"So this is your girl friend?" revy asked and rock at the same time. I looked at Sango she was crying, Kagome walked over and poked me as if to see I was real or not. Sango arm moved to wrap around me but then her hand touched my gun, and she jumped back. "Looks like your gun scared the shirt out of her, awe" revy said pulling out one of hers and aiming it at me.

"Revy! Put your damn gun away!" I yelled, but she just toke out the other. "You're toying with me?! Put the gun away so we can do are job," I toke out my guns but instead I aimed it at rock, he was her soft spot.

"Fine" she put them away, "you know your boyfriend has killed a hell load of people right?…well they all dissevered it but still" she began to walk to the mall.

"Miroku," Sango said as I walked after her.

"…Sango I got to go now, but do me a favor and go. It most likely people are going to hurt." I looked back at her and smiled, "revy's right I have killed a ton but I've never killed someone who didn't kill other persons for wrong reasons. If you want to find me look under Miroku Sho," I said then ran into the mall…

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
